Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Sun and Moon- Tommy Arc
by Fanboy111
Summary: Summary: This is my first story so far with even new Pokémon I come up with from an unnamed region.
1. Episode 1:Tommy at Pokémon World

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Sun and Moon- Tommy Arc

Summary: This is my first story so far with even new Pokémon I come up with from an unnamed region.

New Pokémon ideas:

Starter Pokémon:

Leafile, Spiken, Bladile

Burcub, Burstwolf, Wolfuption

Sharkin, Jabark, Fisticark

Other Pokémon:

Puffgle, Tuffle

Boxpow, Boxer

Dandeyoung, Dandelion

Merkid (male), Merking

Merkid (female), Mermarine

Shockachim, Shocksquatch

Flarmigo

As always, a human turned into a Pokémon. A human named Tommy, who runs away from home because of lack of love from his strict father, who is a renowned businessman. I'll tell you more but I would have ruin the fun. ENJOY! (I DON'T OWN Fairy Tail opening 1 lyrics).

Opening Sequence: Snow Fairy

Fairy, where are you going?

I'm holding, all the light on to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day!

(Oh yeah!) Now can you hear the voice that's calling out to you?  
(Oh yeah!) Though I know its shouts have caused its overuse.  
(Oh yeah!) But will it stay until your heart can hear it through?  
(Oh yeah!) OH YEAH!

The sun and moon have joined in celebration;  
Have you forgotten our affiliation?  
When you're not here to share your laughter with me,  
I just can't find my inspiration, but now it's:

Snowing, keep going; be honest and smile as we're,  
Approaching, evoking, the clock to keep repeating over, but,  
Fairy, where are you going?  
I'm holding, all the light on to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day!  
(Why?!) X3

"Don't say goodbye!"

**Tommy at Pokémon World**

It was dark and stormy night, as a 10-year-old foolishly stole a motorboat and rides it through the ocean storm. The rain pours heavily, the waves are rapidly splashing, the lightings flashes and thunders crashes. The boy is named Tommy, who is struggling to hold on in his boat.

Tommy: Whoa! This storm is out of control!

(Thunder Crash)

Tommy: No! I got to… hang on!

A huge wave behind him flings Tommy out of his motorboat.

Tommy: WAAAAAAAAAAH!

As Tommy flew in the ocean, the storm rages and there are no sign of Tommy…

Today is a new day as the storm ended, as Tommy woke up weakly, he wonders how he survive and where he's at.

Tommy: Huh? Where am I? I can't…drifting off…

Meanwhile, there are three Pokémon, Burcub, Bladile, and Fisticark, walking together in Pleasant Forest; they are finding a town to live in.

Burcub: Wow, this is great! We're finally going to Pokéville, home of the best guild, Dandelion.

Pokéville is a huge town that where all Pokémon live for peace and harmony. As Burcub said, it is the home of Dandelion Guild; where exploration teams take wonder mails and help other Pokémon.

Bladile: We know. I wonder what the guildmaster look like.

Fisticark: Well obviously, he's Dandelion. I only heard his is the most respected Pokémon there.

Suddenly, the bush shakes as it's alive.

Burcub: Whoa! What was that?

Bladile: Must be a breeze.

Fisticark: But it looks like it's alive.

Before the three take a closer look, the strange figure pops out. It turns out to be Croagunk.

Burcub: Oh, it's Croagunk. Hi there.

Before realizing Croagunk is hostile, it uses Poison Jab and Burcub is dodging every hit.

Burcub: Ahh! Help!

Bladile: Hey!

Fisticark: Watch it, punk!

The hostile Croagunk continues attacking by using Faint Attack on Burcub, but it was blocked by Bladile's Steel Blade.

Bladile: Get out of here, Burcub!

Burcub: But what about you Bladile?

Bladile: I'll be fine! Run as you still can!

Fisticark: I'm fighting too. So go now!

Burcub: Alright!

As Burcub flee from the fight, both Bladile and Fisticark are getting hit continuity by Croagunk using Sucker Punch. Burcub panicky run through Pleasant Forest and to the Beachside.

Burcub: Waa! (Trip over something). Ugh! (Crash landed).

As he gets up, he blush off sand out of his fur and turn around what he tripped over and it was an unconscious Pokémon.

Burcub: Hey! Are you okay?

As the Pokémon wakes up, it took sight of its environment.

Burcub: Good. You're OK! My name is Burcub and this is Beach side Path.

?: Waa! A talking Pokémon!

Burcub: What are you talking about? OF course I'm talking, you're a Pokémon after all.

As the confused Pokémon look at it reflection from the ocean, he noticed he has big, long ears, different body shape, black and white fur, and a blue hat over its head.

?: Oh no! I just turned into a Pokémon!

Burcub: What ever do you mean? You look like a normal Puffgle to me.

Puffgle explained to Burcub that he's Tommy who happens to be a human.

Burcub: Whoa! No way!

Tommy: It's true! I don't know why that happens.

Burcub: I'm sorry to hear that, Tommy.

Tommy: I'll live. But I got a lot of questions on how is that possible.

Burcub: Hey, can you help me? Earlier, my friends and I were attacked by this crazy Croagunk. I'll try running away, but I'm worried about them. It's not far though, but I'm scared to go alone.

Tommy: (Thinking) What should I do? I'm being asked out of the blue. But if I don't help, then I don't know what to do.

Burcub: Tommy?

Tommy: OK. I'll help you.

Burcub: Alright! Let's go!

While the two dash their way through Pleasant Forest, Bladile and Fisticark are badly beaten and Croagunk continues to attack them using Sucker Punch.

Bladile: Ugh… he's too fast.

Fisticark: He keeps attacking us without breaking a sweat.

As both of them are unable to move, Croagunk is about to finish them off, but he was hit by Ember from Burcub.

Burcub: Leave my friends alone!

Quickly, Croagunk used Poison Jab but both Tommy and Burcub dodge his attacks.

Croagunk then use Faint Attack and damaged Burcub.

Burcub: Ugh!

Tommy runs up to Croagunk and attack normally, but was hit by Faint Attack.

Tommy: Waa!

Croagunk is about to use Poison Jab.

Tommy: Get back!

He unintentionally uses Secret Power and hits Croagunk.

Tommy: Whoa! What was that?

Burcub: That was Secret Power. Its power varies depending what environment you're in.

Angered, Croagunk attack once move and Burcub use Ember, Croagunk dodges it. Tommy uses Power Kick and hits Croagunk.

Croagunk: Gaaaah!

The hostile Croagunk fainted and fled.

Tommy: Wow. I can fight.

Burcub: Of course. That's a good move by the way.

Burcub heads toward to his badly wounded friends.

Burcub: Are you alright?

Bladile: We're fine.

Fisticark: For now.

Both of them get back up.

Burcub: Let's take a break. We need to take a rest.

Bladile: Agreed.

Fisticark: Fine.

After exiting Pleasant Forest, the four eat Apples from trees and Oran Berries for recovery from the fight midday. As they finish their meal, Burcub explained everything about Tommy as he was once human.

Bladile: Whoa!

Fisticark: No way!

Burcub: I had no idea either. Thanks for helping us, Tommy.

Tommy: I help because I happen to be there. I really didn't do much.

Fisticark: What? Of course you did. You help fight against Croagunk with Burcub.

Bladile: Yeah. We're nearly defeated but both of you came to the rescue.

Tommy: Gee, thanks. Hey, where are you guys going?

Burcub: To Pokéville! Where Dandelion Guild is at.

Tommy: Why?

Burcub: Because we found this.

Burcub place down a round stone with a sun and moon and stars in it.

Tommy: What is it?

Burcub: An insignia of some-sort.

Fisticark: We found it before we travel from our previous home.

Bladile: The reason we want to join the guild is to get answers from it. It's a strange stone, but it has secrets no Pokémon knows about.

Burcub: We figure if we join the guild, we can find treasure.

Tommy: Wow, it is interesting.

Burcub: Hey I know. Since you don't know how you were turn into Puffgle, you can join us.

Bladile: That's right. Together, we'll solve both of our mysteries.

Fisticark: Yeah, what will you say?

Tommy: Alright. I'm in.

Burcub: Yeah! Let's go!

All: Yeah!


	2. Episode 2: Entrance Exam

**Entrance Exam**

It's a brand new day for the gang walking through Beachside Path. When they stopped walking, they notice the sign pointing right and they walk there. Once they did, they glance at the Pokéville as it is marvelous at first sight.

Tommy: Wow. This is more like a city.

Burcub: Yep! That gets a lot.

Bladile: Look at that water fountain in the center.

The water fountain resembles Wailmer with its mouth pouring out water.

Fisticark: Look at that marketplace.

The marketplace has 20 shops, 5 shops in different sections of Pokéville.

Tommy: Look at that many tents.

The tents are used as houses for residents of Pokéville.

Burcub: Look at the Guild's base!

Dandelion Guild Headquarters is at the tallest cliff with the giant tent shape as Dandelion's Face with the grate center the ground. The outside of the HQ has a stairway.

Tommy: So this is Dandelion Guild. It looks intimidating.

Fisticark: Eh, I saw even the scariest Pokémon before.

Bladile: We mustn't underestimate. Remember he's the most respected leader here.

Tommy: Well, let's go.

Bladile: Wait. That grate is part of security. We must first step on it.

Burcub: I'll be first.

As Burcub step on the grate, a voice is coming from below.

?: Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!

?: Whose footprint? Whose footprint?

?: The footprint is Burcub's! The footprint is Burcub's!

Tommy: Whoa! What was that?!

Bladile: That was the Sentry Post. They won't open the gate until our footprints are identified.

Fisticark: I'm next.

After Fisticark and Bladile got their footprints identified, it was Tommy's turn.

?: Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!

?: Whose footprint? Whose footprint?

?: The footprint is…um…

?: What's wrong, Diglett? You identified every Pokémon footprints. Why are you hesitating?

Diglett: It's just… I never saw this footprint before. Therefore, I can't identify it Loudred.

Loudred: What do ya mean you can't identify it?! Look alive, Diglett!

Diglett: I'm sorry. This footprint is beyond me.

Burcub: What's the holdup?

Bladile: Seems to be Tommy's footprint is new here in Pokéville.

Fisticark: Weird. The security post did a good job identifying us.

The gate to Dandelion Guild has opened.

Tommy: Whew. I thought all of us were never going in.

As the four entered, they were amused of the teams enjoying themselves in the main lobby.

Tommy: Wow.

Burcub: Cool.

While they sightseeing, a Pokémon that look like a parrot show up.

Chatot: Hello. My name is Chatot, Dandelion Guild second-in-command. I'm sorry, but this place is not for socializing. Off you go.

Burcub: Hey! Wait a minute! We're not here to socialize, we're here to join the guild.

This shocks Chatot.

Chatot: Wha, wha, WHAT?! (Talking to himself) (sign) Another group of Pokémon what to join us. I admire their confidence, but they hadn't realized they have to take the Entrance Exam first. Many failed in a humiliating way and some run off when the going gets tough. I felt bad but the Exam is design for the ones who really want to join, not the ones who's not.

Tommy: Excuse me? Is the Exam really that difficult?

Chatot did an about-face.

Chatot: What? Of course not! What fun will it be if it's too difficult for any Pokémon to pass?

The four have sweat drop behind their heads.

Tommy: He did an about-face did him.

Burcub, Bladile and Fisticark: We're not commenting that.

Chatot: If you follow me, I'll show the way to the Entrance Exam. I will explain the rest.

The Entrance Exam is at the training ground across the Guild from the right. It was filled with obstacles up ahead. Some of the members are spectators.

Chatot: This the training ground for the Exam. You have to run through this field with avoiding traps and certain Pokémon will attack. If you manage to get the V-Coin, under 1 minute, you will be officially members of Dandelion Guild. Are you ready?

All: Yeah!

Chatot: O.K.

The four is at the starting line, getting ready.

Chatot: On your march! Get set! Go!

The four run fast as they can. The first obstacle is Staraptor and Pidgeys as they using Gust to blow the four away.

Tommy: The wind is too strong!

Bladile: Stand behind me!

Bladile use Protect around his friends as they walking through Gust.

They manage to pass the first obstacle. The second obstacle is jumping on stones one by one while avoid Carvanhas. The group jumps stone-to-stones with ease until All the Carvanhas ambushed Tommy.

Tommy: Whooooooaaa!

Fisticark use Close Combat to defeat every single Carvanha.

Tommy: Whew! Thanks!

Fisticark: No prob!

They manage to pass the second obstacle. The third obstacle is running through a crowd of Pidoves while avoiding their attacks.

Burcub: Back away!

He use Ember and hit every Pidove.

They manage to pass the third obstacle. The fourth and final obstacle is getting the V-Coin while facing against Ditto. At first sight, it transform into Fisticark with some moves. It attacks using Close Combat which the group got hit by.

Tommy: Wha!

Burcub: Ahh!

Bladile: Ugh!

Fisticark: D'oh!

The four landed in pain, and Ditto is about to use Aqua Combat, that's when Tommy use Revenge.

Tommy: Take that!

Ditto: Wha! Ugh…

Tommy quickly toke the V-Coin and the four run swiftly to the finish line. 10 seconds remain the Guild members started the countdown.

Guild Members: 10 ,9, 8, 7, 6 , 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

The group reaches the finish line with 1 second to spare. The Guild members cheered as they congratulate them.

Chatot: Well done! As promised, you are members of Dandelion Guild.

Burcub: Yay, we did it!

All: Yeah!

At the second floor of the Guild HQ, Chatot leads them to Dandelion Lair.

Chatot: Guildmaster, these Pokémon passed the Entrance Exam.

Dandelion: Really? You four proved you're ready to join us.

Dandelion placed a treasure chest in front of the four. Tommy and Burcub open it.

Tommy: Hey, what's this?

Burcub: It's Scarfs with the Guild Marks on it.

Bladile: With badges.

Fisticark: And an item bag.

Dandelion: These are for your missions the entire time you're working here. The badges rank from Normal to Master from taking many job requests. The more you completed them, the more points you will obtain. Now, what's your team name?

Tommy: Team name?

Dandelion: Yes, even when the members join this guild, they form teams of four or more. There are at least 5 teams here now.

Burcub: Ah, I see. Tommy, what team do you think we name?

Tommy: Uh… Team Destiny.

Burcub: Really? Team Destiny.

Dandelion: Team Destiny it is then.

Dandelion roared and there was a flash.

Dandelion: You are now official members.

Burcub: Cool! It's an honor working with you, Dandelion.

Dandelion: The honor is mines. Chatot, show them the crew rooms.

Chatot: This is where you guys sleep. It's roomy for almost 6 members. Remember that working here is not easy, so don't shirk your work.

Tommy: Thanks, Chatot.

Tommy: You're quite welcome, young one. Dinner is at the Mess Hall so don't forget it. Tata!

At the Mess Hall in Sublevel two, every member and Guildmaster eat dinner: Apples, Grapes, and Cookies. After Dinner, everyone is asleep at night. While Bladile and Fisticark are snoring lightly, Burcub is still awake.

Burcub: Hey, Tommy.

Tommy: Yes?

Burcub: Everything happens so fast. You helping us fight that hostile Croagunk, found Pokéville, and joined the Guild. I have nothing but butterflies in my stomachs now. I'm glad everything works out.

Burcub falls asleep.

Tommy: Yeah, I guess so. (Thinking) I may not remember everything when I'm was a human, but I'm glad that I can have fun and enjoy life. Not being sorrow and miserable. Time to sleep.

Tommy falls asleep.


End file.
